One more run
by moonshadowcat
Summary: set 10 years after acc, cloud makes one more last run and the appearance of an surprise guest. finished but a follow up will come Ratet T for language to be sure. please revie
1. Tifa is not going to like it

One last run

„Tifa, Denzel, Marlene! Anyone the phone is ringing. Could someone please pick it up?" Cloud screamed down the hallway. He was in his and Tifa's bedroom still getting dressed. No answer and the phone continued to ring. „Where is everyone?" mumbled Cloud. Pulling an T-shirt on he walked down to his office. „Strife-Delivery-Service. You name it we ship it." „Hy Cloud, here's Rufus. Just the man I wanted to talk to." Rufus? What you want from me. You know I'm not driving anymore. The office hours are..." Cloud" interrupted him Rufus. „I've got an special delivery only you can take. I do not trust this delivery to anyone else." Cloud's brows narrowed. He promised Tifa after the twins were born he would not drive anymore. There were still monster out there and he and Tifa had now 4 kids to take care off, so she made him to stay close to her and the bar. Cloud did not mind, Zack and Aerith, the twins were fun to take care of and he helped Tifa to raise the children, only local deliveries in Edge he made. For the long distances, he had hired 6 men to take care of his customers. „I've got to talk to Tifa, Rufus, and if she says no, it's gonna be a no!" „Tell Tifa to come with you to my house, there I gonna tell her about the delivery myself." „ I will Rufus." „Then until tonight" Clould hung up the phone. Curiosity and worry flashing in his eyes. „Tifa is not going to like that." he mumbled to himself and went on the search for his wife and kids.

At that evening around 6 pm Tifa and Cloud pulled up at the mansion Rufus owned. „I hear what he has to say but I will not promise you anything." Tifa told Cloud. „I told him that already, but give him an chance, ok?" Cloud looked at Tifa and rung the bell. The door opend and a man looked at them. „Rude, long time no see!" exclaimed Tifa and smiled at the bald dark skinned man. „Please come in, Rufus is waiting at the dining room for you. „ Rude showed them the way and disappeart. „WOW" whisteld Cloud softly „He still knows how to live." Tifa looked at him. „Are you unhappy how we live?" „No,no I love our place. I would hate it to live like that and you know that." Cloud smiled at Tifa with love in his eyes. „I know and that is why I love you so much." Tifa gave him a quick kiss and beamed at him. „Now where is he?" At this sentence Rufus entered the room still clad in white as usual. „Tifa, you are more beautyful as I remembered. Cloud, still in shape as ever" came it from Rufus. Tifa looked at him not smiling „ Leave the crap; what is it you want from us?"Tifa did not like Rufus and it showed. Grinning slightly Cloud looked at Rufus who flinched. „I told you Rufus. If she says no it's a no-go." „Ok Miss Lockhard lets sit down for dinner and I explain to you and Cloud my delivery, so you cant make up your mind." „I'n not Miss Lockhard anymore. Cloud and I got married 9 years ago, so we could adopt Denzel and Marlene. It was an quiet wedding, Only close friends." Tifa glared at Rufus. „So I am now called Mrs. Strife."

They sat down at the table to eat. „Ok, Cloud here is goes. I met a woman just about an year ago. A beautyful woman and I fell in love with her. Last month I ask her to marry me. She agreed, but..." Rufus sighted. Cloud and Tifa shot a look at each other. This side of Rufus they did not know. „Go on, Rufus" said Tifa. „Tell us why you need Cloud." „The woman is from Wutai, an old family. Her father fought at the war and he's very proud. I had an engagement ring made especially for her, but she told me that her father would only accept me if I had friends who were, well lets say, noticable more than I. So I told her I knew you Cloud; the double savior of our planet. She was happy about that and sure her father would then accept me. So you see I really need you to deliver the ring for me. I've made up an contract that will pay you 10.000 gil when you deliver the ring. Please, Cloud, Tifa! Would you do this for me?" Tifa took an closer look at Rufus then at Cloud. Cloud's expression had not changed. „Cloud." Tifa spoke softly „I think you can do that for him. What you think?" Cloud nodded „I will take the ring for you Rufus. But after this I will nothing more from you. No calls, no invitation to your wedding. Nothing, you understand me?" Rufus took one look at Cloud. What he saw in the eyes of the warrior scared him. „Agreed! I will leave you allone after this I promise. Here is the contract. Sign it both. I'll get the package for you" Tifa and Cloud red the contract while Rufus was gone. „You'll know I will be gone at least a week, if not more?" ask Cloud Tifa. „I know that but I manage, Sera and Barrett will help me when I need it, so you go." Rufus returned with an small package. „Here Cloud. And thank you, Thank you both." „Here is the contract, signed. So Rufus that's it. Have a pleasant life and good bye." this remark came from Tifa.


	2. At Wutai

Later that night Tifa and Clould talked about the trip to Wutai. „It takes me 3 days to get there, I might visit Youffie and Vincent a day or two, then 3 days back. I should be home in 8 or 9 days." „And I will count everyone of them." Tifa looked at him then trew her arm around him. „Now lets get some sleep Spiky!" „Spiky, oh you gonna pay for that." chuckled Cloud at her. One hour later the lights wer off in all the bedrooms.

Early next morning Cloud got up, opend his dresser to pull out his old uniform. He had not worn them for about 5 years now. He pulled them on. „Still fitting perfectly." he grinned to himselve. Kissing Tifa, who still slept, softly on the forehead he walked downstairs for an cup of coffee and an quick breakfast. After that he went to his little garage and took an good look at his beloved Fenrir. „Fenrir, we're riding again. A long ride." he mumbled, startet the bike and drove off, first slow, then picking up speed.

3 days later the phone rang. „Tifa's Seventh Heaven. Tifa speaking we are not open yet." „Hy love this is me. I'm fine in Wutai now. I just delivered the package. Now I'm off to see Vince and Youffie. I love you but I call you later for a longer talk. I need an bath and a bed." Laughing Tifa told Cloud. „Ok, tell Vincent and Youffie hy from me and then call me to tell me all about that woman. I want to know everything." „I will. Til later." Cloud hung up.

Later that evening Cloud called Tifa again. „Hallo luv..." „TIF!" Youffie screamed in to the phone. „Youffie now I'm deaf" exclaimed Cloud. „Do you mind I want to tell Tifa about my trip, then you can talk to her." „Ok." came the reply from Youffie. Tifa giggled. Youffie had not changed a bit in the last 10 years. „Go on Cloud" „Also no monsters or any kind of danger, so I arrived this morning in Wutai and found the address Rufus gave me. Tifa you would not believed how the woman looked at me who opend the door and I told her who I was and why I was there." Cloud giggled slightly. „Her eyes became bigger than plates. She startet stuttering and called her mistress, Yani." Cloud stopped talking for a moment. „Yani, a pretty name, how does she look?" Tifa asked curiositly. „Well, she is about half Rufus age and pretty. She sqealed at me and pulled me into the house to introduce me to her father." Cloud sighted „What happend?" „ Well I introdued myself to the old man, told him why I was there and then..." Cloud trailed off „WHAT happend?" now Tifa sounded angry. „He told me, ofter sending Yani out of the room he rather had me as son in law then Rufus. I declined, telling him I was married and have 4 kids. He looked shocked at me and then had the nerve to ask me if I do not wanted to divorce you and marry his girl. I told him no way but that Rufus and I were best friends." „CLOUD! You did not." screamed Tifa. Thinking he going to be deaf for the rest of his life Cloud answered. „ Luv I had to. He was determand to get me as son in law. So he agreed on the marriage but I had to promise to come to the wedding with my family to honor his. Please dont be mad. We stay at Youffie and Vincent house and their and our kids gonna have an ball. I already called Cid he's flying us. Please Tifa." Tifa could see Cloud with his puppy eyes and laught „Ok but you owe me for that. When will you come back?" „I will stay for 1 more day and take off early morning. I will be back in 4 days. Hug the kids from me. I give you now Youffie she's already has her konverter out. I love you." Tifa talked to Youffie for an hour and then hung up exsausted. Youffie always had this effect on people. „An Wutai wedding. Hmm i need an dress. Cloud you pay for this dress." Tifa ginned broadly.


	3. Where's Cloud?

4 days later at the bar Tifa startet to listen for the sound of Fenrir pulling up. It was already 11 pm. Cloud was running late. „Maybe he had bad weather or did not make the ship in time." she muttered and deceided to call him. „The party you trying to reach cant be reached at the moment." Angry Tifa looked at the phone. „Darned thing" she mumbled. Customers kept calling her so she got busy. When it was time to close the bar she started to worry. Cloud must made it back by now. She called Youffie. „Sorry to disturb you this late but Cloud is not back yet, when did he leave?" „He is not back yet, but he took off at dawn 3 days ago. Vince Cloud is missing." „ No, no Youffie maybe he had bad weather and had to stay somewhere over night." „TIFA! He would called you if he was running late and you know that!" Tifa held the phone a foot from her ear to keep from loosing her hearing. „I know that" she mumbled „but bad weather can make his phone go nuts. So dont worry, I bet he's coming tomorrow or at least calls." „Ok Tifa go to sleep, but you call me the instant he calls or gets home, or else."

Tifa hung up, turned off the lights and went upstairs to check on the children. The two boys shared a room. Both sleeping soundly, Denzel snoring lightly and Zack half uncoverd. She pulled the covers back over him and went down the hallway to the girls room. Marlene was not to see under her covers, she always slept like that. Going over to the other bed she looked at Aerith. She allone had Clouds hair and eyes. Big blue eyes and Cloud was nuts about her. Tifa went into her and Cloud's bedroom and set on their bed. „Cloud, please come home! I need to tell you something. Dont be hurt or worse" Tifa took off her clothes and pulled an old T-shirt from Cloud on and finally fell asleep. „Oh Tifa you will not like what happend" came a whisper from a womans voice, but Tifa did not hear it anymore, she was sound asleep.

At 6 am the next morning the phone on her bedsite rung. „Who the hell..." „TIFA is he home yet?" „Youffie I'm still sleeping. I told you I call you if he's back!" „Sorry, but I'm worried Tifa. Vincent and I will drive the way Cloud had to, to look for him. Let me know when he arrives." Click, the phone went ded and Tifa stared at it. Then she had to make an dash for the bathroom where she trew up. „Mommy, are you ok?" This came from Aerith. She stood at the bathroom door looking at her mother in worry. „Yes darling, I've just ate something last night that did not agreed with me. Wake your siblings. I make you breakfast and then youre off to school.." „Is daddy back?" Her daughters gaze held Tifa. „No, not yet but i bet he gets home today." Smiling Aerith took off to wake Denzel, Marlene and her twin. Sighting Tifa fixed herselve and the children breakfast and got them ready for school. The twins left after Marlene and Denzel, who already had entered college. Grade school for Zack and Aerith started later, so they took off around 8:15 to get there in time. Tifa thought about the 4 years she and Cloud waited to have an child on their own and all the worry they had. Then when she became preagnant they worried about Clouds condition with the injection of the Jenova cells and Mako treatment. But the twins arrived healthy. Zack with his dark hair and blue eyes and Aerith just looking like an miniature Cloud, spiky hair and all. Tifa smiled a little „Lets see how you will look like." she said to an empty bar.

Vincent and Youffie left Wutai to follow Cloud's tracks. No sign anywhere from either Cloud, Fenrir or a battle. They arrived at the harbor to ask the harbor chief if and when Cloud took an ship to the middle continent. „A man on a motorcycle. Hmm blond haired, lean and dressed in black with astonishing blue eyes?" the man ask Youffie. „Yeah thats him." „ He got on the ship around 9 am to leave for Junon." „Good when does the next ship leaves?" grumbled Vincent. „In 10 minutes" „Ok 2 persons please, we'll go" said Youffie and startet to pull out her phone. „Dont Youf. We'll call her when we find out more." Vincent looked at his wife and she nodded. And they went on board.

Ring, ring „Tifas Seventh Heaven, Cloud is this you?" „Barrett here, what happend?" Tifa swallowd „Nothing Barrett. Cloud just took an delivery and he's a little late." „A little? No you dont sound like he's just a little late. Tell me!" Barrett's voice sounded angry. „Well, he was suppose to be back from Wutai last night but he's not here yet." „WUTAI! What is he doing in Wutai?" Barrett screamed. So Tifa told him the whole story. „RUFUS ShinRa. Nothing but trouble. I'm coming." Barrett hung up Tifa stared at the phone and deceided to keep the bar close tonight. An angry Barrett, she shuddert at that thought. Quickly she put out an sign at the door „Closed to an Family Feast tonight" 2 hours later Barrett arrived, hugged Tifa heartly and told her. „I gonna look for the spiky haird kid. Dont you worry I'll find him." „But Youffie and Vincent already look for him. Oh he's gonna be angry." „Angry! He has not right to be angry, I put his head on straight." „No Barreett it is not his fault. I told him it is ok for him to do this so it's my fault." Barrett looked at her „You dont look to good. Call Sera to come and help you with the kids and Cid and I can take the Sierra to search for Cloud" Tifa nodded only and made that call. 2 hours later the airship arrived. Tifa told Cid and Sera what happend and the two man took off intstantly. „Tifa you look sick" ask Sera her „I'n not sick. Sera dont tell anyone yet please. I... I... I'm pregnant again." Sera bleached „Oh gosh not now. Not with Cloud missing" Tifa startet. to cry and Sera took her into her arms. „Dont worry, say nothing Tifa. I stay with you and the kids until they find him."


	4. Outside from Niebelheim

Outside from Niebelheim ran a young over an meadow in pursuit of his cat. „Tuffy, Tuffy come back. Here are wolves. WOW what's that?" the boy stopped dead in his tracks. Something shiny and huge lay before him. „Tuffy look, a sword. I take it home to dad." He tried to pick up the sword, just to find out he could not even lift it. With narrowed eyes he thought about the issue. „Well I get dad and he gonna get it." The boy took off, not noticing the red stains in the gras. After half an hour he and a man returned. „Dad here look. I did not lie to you." „Ok you did not lie to me. Wait I have seen this sword befor, but where? Look here is blood too. There was an fight here." The man took the sword. „Ungh heavy. Tim come we've got to get help, someone got hurt here. He or she might be still alive." Father and son took of back to Niebelheim. „Stupid, why did they take the sword" a mans voice sounded. „Dear, its ok, now he's gonna get help" whispered a womans voice „He needs it." The forrest fell silent again.

Vincent and Youffie arrived at Junon talked to the harbor officer and found out that Cloud left north not south. „Were did he go from here?" Youffie looked at Vincent „Maybe he wanted to visit Cid and fly home. It would saved him some time." „No sir, a letter was waiting here for the man. I remembered it was addressed to Cloud Strife and me being an employee at the canon knew who he was. I gave him the letter." „A letter? You remember from whom it was?" Vincent asked the man. „Sure, from ShinRa" „SHINRA, Rufus! I gonna kill him." yelled Youffie „He knew Cloud was to return to Tifa." „I'll call himYouf. I find out was this is aboud and if I do not like the answer I'll kill him myself." Youffie went quiet „Do that, dear" was her only reply.

„Rufus, this is Vincent calling. Cloud is missing and you sent him an letter. Why?" No answer „Rufus I gonna hunt you down. What was that letter about?" „Vincent, my future wife told me Cloud did the delivery well and her father was pleased so... I thought I owe Tifa and Cloud an thanks and I bought Tifa's old home and sent the deed to Junon for Cloud so could check out the house. I told him if it needed fixing I would do that do as an gift for their marriage and thank for the delivery. What have I done?" Rufus stopped talking. „It is not your fault Rufus, but now where to look for him. Vincent out." „Wait I sent you Rude and Reno." „No Rufus dont do that yet if we need them we'll call you." Vincent hung up and told Youffie the story. „ I call Tifa" Youffie startet dialing. „ Tifas Seventh Heaven. Sera speaking..." „Sera! Why are you there? Where's Tifa? Never mind that now. We found a trail, Cloud went to Niebelheim. Me and Vincent are going to look there now.." Youffie hung up. Vincent dialed a number „Cid, where are you? Hm ok come to Niebelheim, Cloud is somewhere there. Stopp cussing, get your butt over there. Barrett is with you. Je more the marrier. Get here. Lets go Youffie they are coming in the Sierra."

Rufus talked to Reno and Rude about the problem. „Sir, sent us to Niebelheim" Reno was whipping, he wanted to go. „No, I need you here. You and Rude will take care that nothing AND I MEAN NOTHING happens to Cloud's family. I owe him that. You will work undercover so take off those clothes. From now on you wear T-shirt and Jeans every night til Cloud is back." Silently Rude and Reno left. „Cloud I'm sorry" mumbled Rufus after they were gone.


	5. The fight at Mt Niebel

At Niebelheim a party of 6 man and 4 dogs took of in search of the wounded of the battle in the forrest. They soon found a trail of blood and startet to follow. „Look like, whoever got hurt went up the mountain." the oldest man said. „We're not going there. There are still monsters and wolves out there." said the youngest a man bearly in his twenties. „Somone is wounded, we've got to go" But no one wanted to come with the old man. „Chicken, then I go allone." with this the old man took of into the mists surrounding the mountains. The other man slowly walked back to Niebelheim. As they arrived an hour later they found a huge airship parked outside the town and 4 people in a headed discussion. 3 man and a woman. „Who are you?" one of the man asked the strangers. „We are looking for an friend of ours have you seen him? Blond with spiky hair, tall, black clothes and a huge motorcycle. Oh yea he might carried a sword" the biggest man told the citizens. „A sword, a huge heavy one?" asked one of the man. „You seen him?" asked the woman. „No, but my son found a sword in the forrest. He got me and I took it. But I also found blood on the forrest floor. We looked but the trail of blood goes up the mountain. We dont go there. There are still monsters out there. Just Pop went to look further." „Pop? Whos that?" the oldest of the strangers ask. „He came to Niebelheim 11 years ago. He never told us his name so we called him Pop. But he went to look after..." „Ok where is the sword?" this came from the dark haired red-clothed man. „I'll show you, follow me." Vincent left the man and shorty returned-with Clouds sword. „Now we know he's here." „Lets go" this came from Barrett and the 4 took off into the woods after depositing the sword in the airship.

The old man reached the base of the mountain. „God help me I left my loved ones but I gonna find whoever is hurt" he mumbled. Gripping his bow, he begun to follow the trail of blood he spottet here and there. Further on he came to an bridge. „That was not here whan I left the last time. Hmm what is up there?" Slowly be crossed the huge gap on the flimsy bridge. A thunder called his attention. „What? Who?" his eyes grew big as he noticed the 40 foot dragon coming out of nowhere and attacking something he could not see. „A summon materia? Who could use that? All materia got destroyed 10 years ago I thought." Shaking but determind the man walked around the bent where the dragon disappeart.

A monster looking like an spider with not enough legs was attacking someone. A man, blond with dark clothes. „Shit now what?" the man looked at his flmsy bow. „No way this gonna hurt the thing. But that man needs help" with this he drew an arrow, put it on the bow, aimed and let go. The blond man looked surprised that one of the monsters eye went dark. But his surprise cost him dearly, one of the legs cought him and flung him aside. Now the monster turned toward the old man. „Oh shit" he said and went to hide behind a rock. „Hey stupid" this yell came from the blond „I'm here stupid" The blond was bleeding but noticing the old man had only a bow deceided to rescue that man. The monster turned his attention back towards him. Cloud had lost his big sword but still got the two smaller blades, now he pulled them out. „Come here you son of an bitch. I show you to wreck my bike." The old man watched in wonder. „This man's eyes are glowing. Is he human?" he thought. Now the blond man with the uneery eyes launched an attack at the monster. „Stupid idiot" the old man thought „he shoud run not fight" „ Sunny run this thing is to big for you" the old man yelled. The blond kept attacking the monster with no sign he had heard him. Again the old man took out an arrow, aimed and a second later a second eye went dark. The monster had now only one left, but, the blond warrior was in the way. With a scream of hate and hurt the monster attacked the blond trew him side and came for the old man. The old man heart an bone snapping crunch as the blond warrior hit an rock. „Now what?" there was no time to shoot again, so he run for his life toward the bridge pulling the monster behind him. With no breath left he arrived at the bridge the muster just 20 feet behind him. „I gonna die I know I gonna die:" the old man stoppt suddently as 4 strangers arrived. „Help! I need help here!" he screamed „We'll see that" in a flurr the 4 pulled out some weapons and attacked the monster. „Youffie take care of the old man, ask him if he has seen Cloud." this came from the big man who had an gun as an arm. „Why me?" „Youffie shut up and do what Barrett told you" screamed Vincent at his wife.


	6. Going for help

„Old man have you seen an man here, blonde hair, black clothes?" „Sure he and this thing were fighting back there. He's wounded, how bad I dont know. I shot out the eyes from this monster but I could not get the last one." „The eyes, shoot at the eyes!" the woman screamed at the men. „Now old man, Pop right? Show me where the other man is." The old man and the woman took off over the the bridge toward the fallen warrior. Barrett started to shoot at the monsters head but missed the eye. Cid also had no luck. Vincent kept watching closly until he saw an opening. Quickly he fired, the last eye went dark, the beast was blind now. Screaming and trashing around in hate and hurt the monster stepped onto the bridge. Barrett wanted to follow but Cid pulled him back. „Look" Cid screamed and pointed at toward the upper end. The ropes holding the bridge gave away. In an heap of boards and rope the monster fell in the deep endless gap. „Now what, we are on this side and Cloud, Youffie and that old man on the other." Barrett fumed at Cid „I saved your ass, you'll be down there too if I had not pulled you back." Cid looked like he wanted to kill Barrett. „Stop this! We need to get over there to find out what happend to Cloud." Vincent took an step between to other two. „Right smartass, we are on top of Mt. Niebel with nowhere to go. Now what we gonna do?" Barrett was still fuming „Can you ride Cloud's bike?" Vincent ask. „Huh?" Barrett looked at Vincent „Yeah, why?" „Over there is the bike look if it still runs and take Cid to the Sierra and get back here quickly." „Come Cid lets have an look if this pile still runs. Call Youffie and tell her, well you know..." Barrett pulled Cid behind him over to the bike. After a few minutes the bike roard to life and the two man left down the mountain.


	7. I am Clouds father

„Cloud! Cloud wake up!" Youffie sat down next to the blond warrior and started to look for injuries. A few gashes on his chest and back, nothing to deep. She was more concerned about the deep wound in the back of his head. „Cloud please wake up." The old man felt the pulse. „He's alive but bearly. So this man's name is Cloud. Hm has he an last name too?" Youffie looked at him „Yea, Strife, he's Cloud Strife one of my best friends. He has an wife and children, he just cant die." Youffie's eyes filled with tears. The old man bleached but said „Lets patch him up, he's not dead yet." Youffies phone rang. „Vinnie Cloud is hurt, but alive, he's hurt badly! Hm, Oh ok they will? Please pray for Cloud." She turned to the man. „My two comrades driving down the mountain to Niebelheim. We have an airship they come to pick us up." „Drive? With what?" the man looked at her „Sorry, Cloud had a bike they found it." „Ah that was what he was yelling at the monster. It must be an very expensive bike." „Fenrir is unique. Cloud designed him himselv. He loves that bike." The man chuckled „I could tell, he was pissed. But can I ask you something. I saw something I'm not sure about. This man's eyes glowed, could that be. Oh and I saw an dragon could that be too." „Cloud called Behamouth, I did not know he still had him." Youffie shook her head „Yes his eyes can glow, but this is not the time to tell you the story why." „Why not, he's patched up and we have to wait for your friends to show up! Please tell me all about this man. Please." Youffie looked at him nodded and startet to talk. Cloud was still unconcious.

After 2 hours they heard a noise. „The Sierra, our airship" shouted Youffie looking up in to the sky. Cid landed the ship and Barrett came out to take the still unconcious Cloud into the ship. „Old man you going with us. He needs help and we're not stopping til Edge." The old man agreed. „Take me with you. I have nothing to loose here. My family... well I talk about that later." With this the Sierra took of toward Edge. Youffie called Sera „Sera this is Youffie we found Cloud but he is hurt badly. We are on our way back to Edge to get him to an Hospital but it looks bad. He lost an lot of blood and the wound on his head." Youffie swallowed „No it cant be not now." Sera was bearly audible on the phone „Ok I will tell Tifa only that he is hurt not how bad. She could not take that now. Bye call me if you're at the hospital" Youffie wondert about the funny answer she got from Sera but told the man Tifa and Sera waited for them to get to Edge. „I've have an call to make" growled Vincent and left the bridge. „Huh? Who is he calling now Youffie?" Cid looked at Youffie „Rufus I assume who else? He got Cloud into this mess, he has the money to save him." Cid nodded and sped up the airship. 2 hours later they arrived at Edge where about 4 ambulances stood waiting for them. „Hell we only need one" Barrett pulled the nearest doctor towardt the ship. „The man inside has wounds on his chest and back and a deep gash in the back of his head. He'll still breathing so take him to the hospital quickly. We follow and if he's dead when we get there you'll gonna die." The doctor swallowed and took two paramedics with him into the ship. Shortly after that they came back out with Cloud on an stretcher. They put him in to the ambulance and took off at high speed lights flashing.

20 minutes later Barrett, Cid, Youffie, Vincent and the old man arrived at the hospital to find a worried looking Sera, a sick looking Tifa and an quiet Rufus. „Tifa you looke like hell" Barrett told her „Is he..." „ No he's still alive but he needs blood and no one of us can give it to him..." Tifa started crying. „Why? I thought you and Cloud shared the same bloodtype?" this came from Youffie. „I...I...I cant spent right now." Tifa cryed even harder „Why?" that came from Cid. „I'm preagnant again it would hurt our child, thats why!" „I'll give the blood" All of them turned toward the old man „How can you?" „Why?" „Who are you?" „What?" they all asked at the same time. „Remember Youffie, I told you I had no family, well that is not quiet right. They called me Pop at Niebelheim. But over 50 years ago my name was Kenneth." he looked at Tifa „Kenneth Strife to be exact. I am Clouds father and I will save my son and your husband."


	8. In the hospital

The group fell silent. Rufus took the old man and pulled him the nearest doctor. „This man is an relative to Mr. Strife. Check if can use his blood quick." The doctor nodded and they disappierd behind a door. „Cloud's father?" Youffie turned toward Tifa. „Dont ask me. He disappierted when Cloud was 3 and I just born. So I have no idea if he told the truth." „I think he did. He asked me about Cloud's life while we were waiting for the Sierra. He seemed shocked of what happend to Cloud and happy that he had a family of his own." Youffie rememberd the 2 hours she told the old man about Cloud's life. „Cloud's father why did he leave?" „We can ask him that Barrett when he and Cloud are healthy again. Ok?" Tifa looked at the huge man. Barrett nodded „Lets hope he makes it. Sorry Tif I know he's gonna make it."

They sat the whole night waiting for anyone to return with news from Cloud. Around 4 am a doctor came „Mrs. Strife?" „She is asleep" told Sera the doctor. „Please wake her up. I've got news for her." Sera softly shook Tifa. „Sera what?" „The doctor is here he needs to talk to you." Tifa looked at the doctor. „Tell me here they are our friends they can know." „Ok Mrs. Strife. Mr Strife is out of danger. He has an cracked skull, a few cracked ribs one is broken. No internal injuries and the bloodloss we could replenish with the help of Mr. Strifes father. He got lucky. But may I ask you somthing?" „ Yes sure." agreed Tifa. „Did your husband received Mako treatments? His cuts already start to heal." „Yes he was in SOLDIER." told Tifa the doctor, that was all he needed to know. „When can I see him?" „You can come now but he's still unconcious." „I want to see him please" Tifa followed the doctors in Cloud's room. Pale and with an badage over his head laid Cloud on his back. Wires ran from under the cover to a few monitors who beeped, telling Tifa Cloud was alive. „Cloud" she whispered „Cloud wake up soon I need you, no we'll need you." She put her hand on her abdoman. „Dont worry Tifa he will survive and live" Tifa turned. She had heard a woman speaking. „Who's there?" No answer. „I need some sleep." muttered Tifa and left the room. „She heard you" a mans voice sounded. „That is the child in her, she has Cloud's blood but she will look like Tifa." the womans voice told softly „You know it is a she?" „Yes dear I know." the woman giggled. The room fell silent again.

3 days later opend Cloud his eyes. „Oh god was I out drinking with Barrett last night?" he mumbled. „No dear, you are in a hospital with an cracked skull if that is possible with your thick skull and a few minor bruises." Cloud tried to focus his eyes on the womans voice. „Tifa! Outch! That monster! Outch! Fenrir! Outch! What happend?" „ You took an monster by yourselve got hurt badly. Cid, Barrett, Youffie, Vincent and an surprise guest helped you and saved you. That is the short version, the longer one you'll get when you are back on your feet." „ A surprise guest? Oh you mean that old man at Mt. Niebel." „That old man is very special to you and me, but the Doc sayed in a week you get out. Then you get the whole story. Now be nice and get some rest. And dont nag the nurses or I'll hit you." Tifa looked at Cloud stern. Cloud knew she did not hoke about that. „I promise i will behave myself, but one more question. Why do I have an private room we cant affort that?" „We cant but Rufus can, he's paying. His way to say he's sorry what happend. Enjoy your stay." Tifa kissed him „The other are waiting outside, so I let them now to talk to you. I come back later. Sera and Youffie running the bar. Vincent and Cid babysit and Barrett runs your office." She smiled at him and walked out the door. His friends came one by one to visit him. Later that evening Tifa came and stayed with him til he fell asleep again. She still had not told him about the child and she deceided not to tell him while he was in the hospital.


	9. Storytime

I am not sick. I can walk, Barrett let go of me!" the blond man looked at the dark skinned one with flaring eyes. „Tifa gonna kill me if you fell and hurt yourselve and you are still weak from your injuries. I see that. So I help you or I'll carry you. Is your call, Cloud." With an deep sight Cloud let Barrett help him into the bar and upstairs in the living room. „No one home?" Cloud ask curiositly „No Tifa wanted to give an welcome home dinner tonight so the girls are shopping. Cid took your bike to an shop to get it fixed. He can pick up today. Vincent and Pop took the kids out so they can have some fun today. I'll think they are the Zoo." „Pop? Who's that?" „That old man from Mt. Niebel I forgot you never got introduced to him. Sorry Cloud." „It's ok, but you guys trust him with my kids. He's an stranger." „Cloud that man saved your spiky-haired ass. Wait until ?" Barrett chuckled at Clouds face.

After the children went to bed the 8 adults sat in the living room with Cloud lying on the sofa. „So now we want to hear from you, Cloud what happend at Niebelheim." Tifa looked at him. „Well I've got the letter from Rufus. I deceided to check the house if anyone can live there and then to drive to Cid and let him take me home with the Sierra. From the outside the house looked fine so I went inside. All seemed to be allright. Then I heard an noise upstairs and went to check it out. Halfway up the stairs something came running down, brushed me into the wall and fled to the front door. I saw a monster just about as tall as me so I followed him. I know Tifa, but I am an warrior and the people at Niebelheim." „Go on Cloud I understand you." Tifa said softly „I jumped on Fenrir and followed the thing in to the forrest to an clearing. There I killed that thing. It was just an baby. Momma arrived when the monster screamed as it died. She hit me and I pulled the sword out again and hit her back. She knocked the sword out of my hand and I took off toward Mt. Niebel. I wanted to draw her away from the town. She followed me but by the bridge she got me and tossed me of Fenrir and Fenrir hit an tree. I got pissed and attacket her with the two swords i had left in my sheath. Then this old man arrived, shot two arrowes at the monster and then everything went black til I woke up at the hospital. That is my story." Youffie, Vincent, Cid and Barrett told their stories and then Tifa sayed softly. „Pop, please now it's your turn please tell us your story. Cloud listen and dont interrupt ok?" „Ok." Cloud replied.


	10. Answers

„I am 55 years old and lived 22 of those years at Niebelheim. I wasn't born there but I grew up there, an outcast because I was not tall and broad like the other boys but skinny and smal. But I had two friends a girl named Carla and a wolf I found as an pup in the forrest and raised. His color was grey with silver streaks and Carla always sayed he looked like the sky when it is about to rain, so I named him after that. Carla and I spent much time in and around Mt. Niebel and in the forrest. We were happy! Ben when I turned 16 Carla's dad told her she could not play with me anymore. But we had fallen in love with each other and she told her dad that. My parents died when I was 14 so I lived at the shop where I worked too. Carlas father talked to the owner and he kicked me out. I had to leave Niebelheim, I had nothing. I went to the other side of the mountain to an other town, there I worked for 3 years and wrote letters every week to Carla telling her I gonna come and get her and we marry. One day a letter arrived from Carla. I just turned 19. Her father had died and she asked me to come back. I did. I cant say it was an mistake but well... Ok. 2 days later I arrived at Niebelheim and went to Carla's parents home. I knocked at the door an she opend. She was 18 and beautyful with her blond hair and grey eyes. I fell in love again." „Who...?" „Shht, Cloud let him finish." Tifa interrupted him.

„She had waitet for me all those years. We'll took of to the old bard for our first night. 8 weeks later she told me that she was preagnant. Her mother in the meantime had made arrangements for her to marry the Store owner she did not know I was back. After Carla told me about the child I came over the same evening to talk to her mother. After telling her mother about us and the pregnancy her mother told us to get out of the house. She called Carla a whore and me.. Well there are ladies here I dont want to say what she called me. We left with no where to go but then I stopped Carla. She was preagnant and she needed a home. I told her to go back and forget me. She fought with me She did not wantet to go back to her mother. So I did the thing I hate me for the most. I hit her. GO GO back to your stupid town I screamed at her. She cryed and run away. But I couln't take an preagnant woman over the mountains to my house. I never saw Carla again. 7 month later a letter arrived from Carla. She told me she had the baby. A boy, but he died at birth. She had named him after my best friend. She was married now to an man but she told me she did not love him. I found out that he left her 3 years later." The old man stopped. His eyes focused on Cloud. „She lied to me. She sayed our baby died at birth. But Cloud... my name is Kenneth. Kenneth Strife I am your father not the man who left you and your mother when you were 3."

Cloud said nothing but his eyes started to glow. Tifa spotting the signs called. „Cloud, he saved your live, he gave you blood without him you would died." „No" growled the angry warrior „You could..." „I could not." Cloud eyes fell on Tifa „Why not? We have the same blood type?" „I can give blood for the next 6 ½ month, Cloud." „6 ½ month?" Cloud brows narrowed „Why 6 ½ month. Wait, you mean you're..." „Yes Cloud, I'm preagnant again and he saved our children their father. Please forgive him." Cloud looked at the old man. „I cant call you dad, but I thank you for what you did. Why did you not take Mom with you in the other direction.?" „Cloud as kids we were told there were monsters and wolves and we never explored the other way. And from there the ShinRa people always arrived. So I just knew the way over the mountain and with her with child in the winter, she and the child would freeze to death. I hated what I did to her, but I thought it was the best for her and the child." Cloud looked at the old man thinking hard. „I thank you for saving my live twice now, and I invite you to come and live with us if you want to and Tifa agrees." „Of course I will, the kids love him already" Tifa told Cloud. „No Cloud I will visit but I will not live with you. I will return to Niebelheim to live there." „Tifa I need my phone and 5 minutes of privacy" Cloud looked at his friends and wife.

They all left the livingroom til Cloud called them back in. „Ok here we go. The old house from Carla belongs to you now Pop, father I mean. I told Rufus we do not want Tifa's home, he understood. The deed goes after you die at your children if you have any, so you can live in Niebelheim for the rest of your life. Tifa, Rufus told me he pays me the money he still ows us from the contract." Now Cloud startet to grin broadly. „And for not marrying his future wife he pays another amound." „How much?" Tifa demanted to know. „Well let's just say we can add another story to the building here so each kid can have his own bedroom." Tifa looked at Cloud in shock. „I think he's not well yet." she told their friends. „Oh no Mrs. Strife I am well. I told Rufus what happend at Wutai with his future father in law and he was happy I told the old man NO, so he gave me an bonus." „A BONUS?" everyone asked. „Yep, 100.000 gil." Cloud started to laught at the faces of his friends.

Later that evening „You see everything is allright dear" came the womans voice „Yep, but the child" „The child will be fine, she will connect the humans to gaia. She called Behamouth to help Cloud" „ Oh she's that powerful. She does not need materia to do that?" „ No Zack, she and only she inherit Clouds blood with an hinge of Gaia, I saw to that." „ Aerith you mengled!" „Yeah but she will save the planet on day in an distant future" After this the appartment fell silent again.


End file.
